


D Is For Dysfunctional

by bunbun28



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Overdose Era was such a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/pseuds/bunbun28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe tell him how much you love him after you blow him next time!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	D Is For Dysfunctional

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: hate sex, throat fucking, swearing, references to Kris’s lawsuit, gratuitous Luhan and mentions of the Baekyeon scandal.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely betas Shronda, Sarah and Jessica, for without you, this fic would be a hot mess of boners and feelings.
> 
> Written for [sooenamoured](http://sooenaemoured.livejournal.com/), round 2015 and posted originally [here](http://sooenaemoured.livejournal.com/17098.html)
> 
> Prompt:  
> #5 - enemies with benefits fic. they hate each other, but they love fucking each other. what happens when gross, unexpected feelings are added to the mix? canon or au.

Baekhyun felt like he was being crushed under the tension at the table. With EXO doing so well and having such a large (and admittedly kind of insane) fanbase, the company had approved several of them to do independent activities, concurrent with the comeback. Baekhyun had been thrilled to be told that he had been cast in a musical--it was an excellent opportunity.

But then, Kyungsoo had come back from meeting with management, uncharacteristically and openly delighted with the news he had gotten. He had been cast in a show, and alongside Jo Insung, at that. It was a huge reward for him, and Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself from wondering what capital SM had traded on to get him the role. If he was completely honest, Kyungsoo was a better actor than him, but that didn’t chase away the bitter jealousy in the pit of his belly. Not when Kyungsoo brought scripts to the table to read, or when he announced (far more loudly than usual) that he was leaving now, he had filming to be at, or when all of Kyungsoo’s stories now began with, “on set the other day…”

Baekhyun tuned back into the lecture, just in time to hear that Luhan was in the front running for a movie in China. He only listened to the filming schedule being laid out with half a mind, but even that sounded brutal. Baekhyun cringed internally, thinking of how many flights his hyung was going to be finding himself on, and soon. He found himself grateful that the musical was in Seoul; he might be getting next to no sleep between that and other schedules, but at least he would be getting next to no sleep in one city, not two.

\---

Two weeks into rehearsals for Singin’ In The Rain, Baekhyun limped into the dorms. His calf was cramping something fierce and the arches of his feet were blistered, as well as every single toe from the tap shoes. Jongin had promised him some stretches for his feet as well as use of some epsom salts to soak them in. Baekhyun bypassed his corner of the living room where his bed was and hobbled down the hallway. He was hoping for a quiet few hours while the others finished rehearsals where he could soak his feet and nap, probably on Chanyeol’s bed. 

Baekhyun threw open the door to his friends room, expecting to find it empty but instead he found Kyungsoo pacing around with a script in his hand. Baekhyun hadn’t seen much of Kyungsoo the last few days, as he’d be all over Seoul for meetings about It’s Okay, That’s Love. Apparently there had been some issue with the script, Chanyeol had told him but Baekhyun honestly hadn’t cared at the time, his legs were too sore and lower back spasming for him to give two fucks about someone else’s problems. 

Kyungsoo looked up at Baekhyun, startled. “Get out.” he said flatly, no greeting and eyes cold. 

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun said, irritation rising along with his pain level. “Jongin said he had some epsom salts for my feet and I was kinda hoping…” Baekhyun cut off as Kyungsoo stalked forward and started to push the door shut. 

“I put it all in the bathroom, don’t come back.” Kyungsoo said frustratedly, and he tried to shut the door again, but Baekhyun threw his body into the door, stopping it with his shoulder and wincing at how that tweaked his back in just the wrong way. Fuck it, he was borrowing some of Jongin’s painkillers too.

“Kyungsoo, what the fuck, open the door.” Baekhyun yelled as he shoved back against it. “I need to take a nap.”

“No, I can smell your feet through the door, go soak them and sleep on the couch. I need to practice.”

“And I’ve been practicing, you dick; let me rest.”

Kyungsoo yanked open the door then and Baekhyun stumbled through, crashing his shoulder into Kyungsoo where he’d been standing. They toppled to the floor then, and Baekhyun howled as his back twisted.

Both of them lay there panting, and Baekhyun finally rolled off of him, and he swore as every movement made his back twinge and his calves feel like they were on fire. 

Kyungsoo sat up and looked at him, finally, really looked at him. “I’m sorry,” he said after a moment, as he took in the way that Baekhyun was curled in on himself, “I just need to rehearse these scenes and I’m having a hard time.”

Baekhyun was past feeling charitable at that moment and as he sat up he snarled, “So you thought you could just shove me out the door when you know I’ve been practicing extra too? Like your stupid drama is the only thing that matters?”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because Kyungsoo sat back on his palms and laughed, “Yeah, because we don’t sing and dance every day, twinkle toes. It can’t possibly be harder than what we do already.”

"And you're, what, practicing the fine art of being a total fake?" Baekhyun snapped, picking himself up off the floor. "I didn’t think you didn't need to fine tune that one; you do a great job hiding the fact that you're a total prick from your fans.” He finished as he slowly picked himself up off the floor. Fuck it, he was going to soak his feet, take a painkiller and sleep in Tao’s bed until they got back. Tao had nicer pillows than Chanyeol anyway.

He heard Kyungsoo mutter, “Fuck you,” as he left the room and felt a vicious sort of satisfaction that Kyungsoo couldn’t come up with anything better than that.

\---

Baekhyun tripped during rehearsal for Thunder, his already sore calves finally giving out on him. He knocked into someone else as he fell, but wasn’t sure who, with the way the room was spinning still. The choreography wasn’t even that complicated, but he was down past zero with his energy today, and he figured his potassium levels weren’t any better.  
“Can someone find me a banana, please?” he asked the concerned staff member hovering over him. The band’s nurse kneeled next to where he was clutching his leg and she clicked her tongue at him when he rolled away from her prodding.

“Fuck. Shit. Ow.”

Kyungsoo was a few feet away, holding onto his knee. Oh, so that’s who he’d run into. Fucking great.

“Soo, man, I’m sorry,” Baekhyun apologized, as the spasm in his leg finally started to ease and he felt like sitting up. His calf felt like someone was stabbing it with hot pokers, but the sensation was easing up. He pointed his toes and rolled his ankles a few times like Jongin had shown him and even though it hurt, it reduced ache in his arches.

“Whatever, Baek, why don’t you fucking learn the choreography instead of having lead feet,” snarked Kyungsoo back at him. Baekhyun was taken off guard by the venom in Kyungsoo’s voice, if Baekhyun could have in that moment, he would have scooted further away. 

A banana was dangled in front of his face, and he took it without thought and bit into it as he nodded his thanks to the staff member. The nurse had moved on to Kyungsoo now, and had pulled up the leg of his sweatpants. Kyungsoo had a bright red mark forming just below his knee, it looked painful and Baekhyun knew from experience that that kind of mark was going to leave a hell of a bruise. Baekhyun had probably kicked him on his way to the ground.

He tried to call out to Kyungsoo again to apologize but his friend was having none of it and waved him off, glaring over at him from his spot on the floor. Tony called out that they could practice individual stages while Baekhyun and Kyungsoo iced their legs and Jongdae leaned down over Baekhyun and helped him up, shoving the banana all the way into his mouth.

That got a tiny snort of laughter from Kyungsoo as they passed. 

\---

Just a week later, and it was like nothing had ever gone right. They were descending into chaos, and EXO was crumbling around them. The night before, Yifan had formally announced his lawsuit (or, rather, Yifan’s lawyers had formally announced the lawsuit.) They’d seen it coming--none of them were stupid, nor that naive, and the writing had been on the wall for a while. Yifan’s uncharacteristic radio silence (unless you counted a message or 10 to Tao that consisted of “I’m sorry” in varying levels of drunkenness) had made it pretty obvious that a break was coming, so they’d begun working out plans for a team of eleven, not twelve. Still, his timing was shitty, and having plans was not the same as having muscle memory, which meant that they were back to spending their every waking moment in an empty warehouse with their stage laid out for them.

With the slightly different choreography meaning more mistakes than brand new choreography would have and Singin’ In The Rain already pushing Baekhyun to the limits of his endurance, it was something of a miracle that he hadn’t fallen again like that first day. Baekhyun might still have been enjoying intermittent leg cramps from all the dancing, but this time, it was Kyungsoo who went down and took them both out.

"Fuck!" Baekhyun swore, cupping his face. The sting from Kyungsoo's chin colliding with his face wasn't painful but the frustration amped up its intensity. 

"Baek, I'm sorry. I-"

"Take the lifts out your shoes. You might be a fraction better," Baekhyun turned from Kyungsoo, still massaging his face as he felt it start to swell.

Kyungsoo’s usual reaction to that sort of joke (“low hanging fruit,” he’d called height jokes) was to roll his eyes and maybe sock the speaker (lightly) in the gut. Today, however, it seemed like the comment about his height hit more of a nerve. Suddenly, he was standing up and pushing his way into Baekhyun’s personal space, a dark look on his face.

“You think that being a fucking twinkle toes in a musical makes you hot shit. You’re not, you’re fucking up the routines all over the place yourself, so take your own advice,” Baekhyun gaped at Kyungsoo, his friends’ rage taking him off guard.

“You’re just fucking pissed,” Baekhyun said angrily, leaning into Kyungsoo’s face, “That I’m getting all this attention for it and no one even cares that you’re in a drama.”

“Don’t strut in here like you’re actually famous now, like you’re too good for us now that you’ve got a more than EXO and a lame MC gig to your name. You’re still a pitchy sounding brat,” Kyungsoo seethed at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun lunged at him, fist connecting awkwardly with Kyungsoo’s face, where it glanced off his jaw. Kyungsoo stood there for a few moments, not moving even as Baekhyun reared back and shook his hand. Bones were hard.

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun said, out of breath as Kyungsoo lunged back into him, using his shorter stature to drop his shoulder in Baekhyun’s neck and bring his own elbow up to hit him hard in the chest. 

Baekhyun felt anger surge up in him as he aimed this time for Kyungsoo’s face.

A few more rough hits between them and Baekhyun felt arms around his waist, hauling him backwards even as he yells about how much of a fucking prick Do Kyungsoo is. As Baekhyun is pulled away he sees Tao pulling Kyungsoo away in much the same manner.

“Calm the fuck down Baekhyunnie,” says Chanyeol in his ear. “He’s being a dick but you two need to calm down.”

Baekhyun snarls in Chanyeol’s arms, “Did you fucking hear what he said?”

“It’s uncalled for, but so is punching another member in the face, man. We have a show in a week.” 

“I don’t fucking care!”

“I fucking care, so stop being such a prick,” said Junmyeon as he stepped into the argument. “You will go to the dressing room and cool off. And then you and ‘Soo are gonna deal with it. Without violence.”

Baekhyun could feel his blood still boiling, the urge to punch either Chanyeol or Junmyeon in the nose still there, but he turned, feeling tension in every line of his body and stomped off towards one of the dressing rooms behind the stage set up. He knew that Kyungsoo was headed to another room to cool down, because he would probably take twice as long as Baekhyun to cool off.

\---

Thirty minutes later, Baekhyun had taken a shower and eaten another banana for the cramp in his calf that had shown up as he dried off. He was not going to have a repeat performance. A knock startled him as he was pulling his sweats back on. He figured it was someone sent to see if he was in a suitable state to practice again. He was still pissed, but more than that his knuckles stung where he’d hit Kyungsoo in the face and that was going to make picking himself up off the floor during MAMA and Growl a real pain in the ass. 

He pulled open the door and was surprised to see Kyungsoo at the door, and icepack clutched to his face with one hand and two banana milks in the other. Baekhyun knew that was Kyungsoo’s version of an apology, to offer him something to eat. Baekhyun nodded at Kyungsoo and opened the door wider to let him in. 

Baekhyun cringed when Kyungsoo pulled the ice pack away from his face, bright red mark blooming across his jawline. Baekhyun hadn’t hit him too hard, so he figured it wouldn’t turn into a huge mark, but it was definitely going to smart a little. _Maybe more than a little_ , Baekhyun thought with no small amount of satisfaction.

Kyungsoo stared at him, eyes wide and dead looking, ready for whatever Baekhyun was gonna say. Baekhyun reached out and shoved Kyungsoo in the shoulder a little, gentle enough to show the other man it was a joke, but Kyungsoo only bared his teeth and growled at Baekhyun and he huffed out a little laugh at the pained way Kyungsoo pushed the ice pack back to his jaw.

“Sorry.” Kyungsoo said as Baekhyun opened up the banana milks for them. Baekhyun jolted and looked his friend in the eye, the dead eyed look gone and what looked to be genuine remorse on his face. Baekhyun knew better, knew Kyungsoo wasn’t really as sorry as he seemed, he was learning to act after all, but it wasn’t worth it. He was gonna let it go. He was.

“You’re a better actor than I thought.” Baekhyun couldn’t help but snark at Kyungsoo. _So much for letting it go_ , Baekhyun thought bitterly. He was being petty but he really couldn’t give two shits about it.

Kyungsoo thought so too, because he dropped the ice pack and shoved Baekhyun back until he dropped the banana milks on a table.

Baekhyun felt the dressing room couch behind him and he fell backwards onto it as Kyungsoo stood over him. Baekhyun felt actual fear shiver down his spine because if either of them wanted to beat the shit out of each other, now was both the best time and worst time. Instead Kyungsoo planted a hard fist to the middle of Baekhyun’s chest, more of a warning blow to send him off balance and back again and then Kyungsoo was over him, straddling his waist and pinning Baekhyun’s hands between his sides and Kyungsoo’s knees.

Baekhyun didn’t have a chance to ask what the fuck was happening before Kyungsoo’s hands were fisted in his hair and his lips slanted down over Baekhyun’s.

It wasn’t the roughest kiss he’d ever been apart of, but there was something hot in the barely restrained aggression as Kyungsoo pressed his lips hard against Baekhyun’s and moaned as Baekhyun opened his mouth below him and nipped at the fullness of Kyungsoo’s upper lip. 

Kyungsoo pulled back a little, eyes glazed and mouth puffy. Baekhyun’s hands came up to pull at Kyungsoo’s hair, anything to get Kyungsoo’s mouth back on his. 

“Taeyeon.” It wasn’t a question.

“We’ve fucked like, three times, it’s not anything,” Baekhyun said cut off with a groan as Kyungsoo’s mouth descended on his and his body weight settled more firmly on him, Kyungsoo’s hips between his own spread legs. 

The kiss was harder the second time, Kyungsoo was less restrained about biting and sucking at Baekhyun’s lips, before he pushed his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth and explored it. Baekhyun let him and tangled his tongue with Kyungsoo’s. 

Baekhyun arched his hips up, and rubbed his dick alongside Kyungsoo and his head dropped heavily onto Baekhyun’s shoulder as they rocked against each other. Kyungsoo’s tiny whimpers were really fucking hot to Baekhyun, little musical gasps that almost sounded like his high notes on stage. 

Baekhyun trailed his hands down Kyungsoo’s back and dug his fingers into his ass, pushing Kyungsoo down harder, and the increased friction had Baekhyun biting out a curse as he felt his boxers start to grow sticky from the precome leaking from his dick.

“Off, off, Soo, you fucker.” Baekhyun groaned, as he pushed at Kyungsoo’s hips. Kyungsoo pulled back confused and almost anxious but Baekhyun ended it by tugging at Kyungsoo’s track pants. Kyungsoo took the hint and pushed them down his hips as Baekhyun wiggled out of his own and kicked them off his feet Kyungsoo was back on top of him in a moment, shirt thrown somewhere into the room too, and the hot slide of their dicks against each other was even better, the flesh rubbed in a good way that boxers and sweatpants didn’t. 

Kyungsoo bit at Baekhyun’s chest as he reached between them and fisted Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun’s fingers found Kyungsoo’s back and he scoured lines down them as he arched his hips up. Kyungsoo’s thumb rubbed under the head of Baekhyun’s cock, pressing in almost too hard before he rubbed his palm around the head, smearing precome over it. Baekhyun whimpered as Kyungsoo began to stroke him again, faster than he would do for himself but hard enough to make his orgasm start to rush up on him. 

“Baekhyun, you sonofabitch,” growled Kyungsoo in his ear, “you better get me off too or I will break your dick off.” And Baekhyun didn’t know why violence against his dick from Kyungsoo made him hotter, but it did. He wrapped his own hand around Kyungsoo’s dick and after a moment of awkward shuffling, they found a position that let Baekhyun suck at Kyungsoo’s lower lip while they jacked each other off hard and fast. They didn’t have much time left before someone came to look for them. It was hard and dirty, and Baekhyun couldn’t tell if it felt good or hurt more, but the pressure was building in his balls and he wanted to fucking come.

“Can’t fucking keep quiet, can you,” Kyungsoo whispered harshly against Baekhyun’s mouth as a wicked twist of his wrist had Baekhyun keening out into the quiet dressing room. “You want someone to hear us? Want someone to know that we beat the shit out of each other only for you to wind up under me?” 

The last few words were gasped out as Baekhyun played dirty too, his long fingers letting go of Kyungsoo’s cock to cup his balls and rub a thumb over them. That had Kyungsoo shivering over him, groaning out a loud “Fuck!” as he tensed above Baekhyun.

Baekhyun returned his hand to Kyungsoo’s cock, stroking with his fingertips and teasing over the slit. His own orgasm was building up at the base of his spine and he could barely hear the filthy things Kyungsoo was whispering into his ear as he tried to not come himself.

Neither of them wanted to lose, but it was inevitable. Baekhyun felt his thighs tense out and he let out a high pitched whine against Kyungsoo’s mouth as he felt his orgasm build. His own hand stopped moving over Kyungsoo’s cock as his orgasm washed over him, and Kyungsoo groaned and bit down on Baekhyun’s shoulder in frustration. 

Baekhyun felt sated, the tension and frustration from earlier was totally wiped from his body, but Kyungsoo was looking at him angrily and Baekhyun started to move his hand again, grip tight and wrist flicking over the head. He grinned up at Kyungsoo tiredly as he keened against Baekhyun’s shoulder and his hands gripped tightly at his hips. Baekhyun leaned up and kissed up Kyungsoo’s neck and down his jaw, nipping at his earlobe. That was all it took for Kyungsoo who almost shouted as his orgasm hit, coming hard on Baekhyun’s hand and over his own stomach. 

“Damn, Kyungsoo, when was the last time you rubbed one out? You seem to be under a lot of pressure.” Baekhyun groaned as Kyungsoo flopped over him and knocked the wind out of him.

They were both quiet for a few moments, as they gulped down air and tried to reorient themselves to what had just happened. Kyungsoo pulled away and reached his hand out to Baekhyun not meeting his eyes. “Let’s shower off again ok? We need to finish this rehearsal.” 

Baekhyun grinned again, so it was like this? Well that was fine. He could use another fuck buddy. 

\----

They hadn’t planned it, the first time. Nor the second time, or the third, or any of the times after that. Their schedules for the first half of the tour were rigid enough, every second of every day regimented out; they didn’t want to end up scheduling regular orgasms, too. Which wasn’t to say that they weren’t careful, because they were--marks, when they dared, were positioned so that they would be remain hidden. Still, the way they fucked couldn’t be called anything but animalistic.

The week Baekhyun’s scandal broke, Kyungsoo fucked him over the couch in a small dressing room for the first time. Baekhyun didn’t bother questioning where the lube had come from, or _why_ Kyungsoo had lube and condoms in his pocket, choosing instead to whine as Kyungsoo raked close-bitten nails down the back of his thighs as he pushed him against the couch. As the first of Kyungsoo’s small fingers breached his hole, Baekhyun grabbed at the worn cushions of the couch, trying to fuck himself back onto the other man’s hand. Kyungsoo refused, continuing stretch him slowly, with his other hand braced against the small of Baekhyun’s back.

Suddenly frustrated, he tried to get Kyungsoo to add another finger by telling him he was an “old man,” and “fucking slow,” but despite the rough way he said going to take Baekhyun over the couch, Kyungsoo refused to go faster. In fact, the only sign he had even heard Baekhyun’s taunts was the way he curled his fingers down every so often and pushed harshly on Baekhyun’s prostate, or the way he dug his fingernails into the skin of Baekhyun’s ass, making him squirm against the couch.

Eventually, even determined as he was to watch Baekhyun writhe against the couch, Kyungsoo could resist the temptation no longer, Baekhyun’s ass was hot and tight around his fingers and his dick was pulsing in his sweats. He pulled his fingers slowly from Baekhyun’s ass, giving the round curves a couple of good smacks. He lo--he liked the way Baekhyun cried out at that, the way he keened and begged for his cock. It was the work of seconds to work the condom on, and then he was winding the fingers of the hand not around his cock through Baekhyun’s sweaty hair.

“If you just got lube in my hair, I swear to god,” Baekhyun grated out but he was cut off by his own moan, the sound breaking free as Kyungsoo forced his face down into the couch as he began to work his cock into the other boy.

Kyungsoo was considerate enough to give his friend a moment to adjust, allowing his cock to stretch Baekhyun open. He grinned down at where his cock spread his friend’s ass open; his hole looked so pretty, red and stretched as it was. Kyungsoo began to rotate his hips in small circles and groaned as Baekhyun squeezed around his cock and pleading for him to, “just fucking fuck me already.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop the smirk from twisting his lips as he grasped Baekhyun’s hips with his free hand. “Your wish is my command.”

Kyungsoo gripped hard and let his fingers and nails score pale skin; that was going to be a bitch to cover up, he thought to himself. Baekhyun’s voice dropped into a low moan that spiraled up to a whimper as Kyungsoo drew back his hips and thrust forward once, hard. He did it again, feeling every inch of his cock drag along Baekhyun’s hot walls and he relished the way they fluttered around him. Kyungsoo needed more, needed to come, the pressure in his balls rising with every quick thrust of his hips into Baekhyun’s asshole.

Kyungsoo set a punishing pace, snapping his hips forward mercilessly. He watched himself disappear from base to tip, sliding in and out of Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s arms gripped at the couch helplessly, scrambling for purchase, but Kyungsoo’s hand kept slipping from his hip to the back of his hair to keep him pinned and unable to shift and gain leverage in their fucking.

Baekhyun moaned as Kyungsoo slowed his pace down and ran his hand down over Baekhyun’s back before he slapped at his ass. Kyungsoo moaned in answer as Baekhyun clenched down tight around him. He slapped him again and Baekhyun choked out a quiet, “Faster, please, Soo, fuck.”

Kyungsoo leaned down, curving against Baekhyun’s back to whisper in his delicate ear. “You wanted it faster, didn’t you?” Kyungsoo traced the shell of Baekhyun’s ear with the tip of his tongue, and increased his pace again. He watched the way the skin of Baekhyun’s thighs and ass turned pink, then red. “Is the _old man_ going fast enough for you?”

Baekhyun whimpered into rough fabric, feeling it scrape against his cheek. “No,” he gasped out, desperate now to come, his cock hanging heavy against his stomach. Baekhyun could feel the way his balls were drawing up and how his release was coiling low in his belly. Frustrated, he tried to twist his arms so his hand could fist his aching cock. 

“None of that,” Kyungsoo grunted. Releasing Baekhyun’s head, he grabbed at his arm and shifted the tilt of his hips until he found Baekhyun’s prostate. “You’re gonna come just from my cock.” Another whine let him know when he hit it and he kept his hips tilted that way, rubbing his length over the soft spot as he fucked Baekhyun.

Breathless, Baekhyun tried to think, tried to move, but everything focused on the feeling of Kyungsoo, topping him, filling him. Baekhyun felt exposed, raw, overcome with pleasure and need as Kyungsoo’s cock jabbed his prostate and he felt his release build until it overtook him and the world went white behind his eyelids. Baekhyun’s balls constricted tight and he came as every thrust shot through him like lightning to the head of his cock. He could feel his release pulsing out of his cock and staining his stomach and the couch below

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo moaned in his ear, as his hand released Baekhyun’s arm and his thrusts stuttered as he approached his orgasm. His whole body clenched, the walls of Baekhyun’s ass constricting tight around Kyungsoo as he writhed through his orgasm below him. Kyungsoo threw his head back and his rhythm faltered as he ground his hips into Baekhyun’s ass and his cock pulsed hot into Baekhyun’s hole.

Kyungsoo let his orgasm wash over him, little thrusts jerking his hips even as he started to soften and his cock became over sensitive. Lethargic warmth began to seep into his limbs. He let himself slump over Baekhyun, pinning him to the couch awkwardly and he caught his breath as he pulled his softening cock out of Baekhyun’s warmth.

They rested there for a few minutes before Kyungsoo pulled away and turned to tie off the condom and dispose of it. The residual frustration he’d felt at Baekhyun for breaking a scandal on the heels of another had faded, and he felt nothing but warm affection for his friend, even if he had fucked up and gotten caught the few times he’d met up with Taeyeon.

He grinned at Baekhyun as his friend flopped over, the front of his thighs red and chafed from the fabric of the couch. Kyungsoo tossed him a towel so he could clean himself up, because he was feeling good, but not generous. 

Baekhyun fought through the post-orgasm haze to reach for his clothes, grumbling a little at Kyungsoo’s refusal to help him clean up. That wasn’t new, and it wasn’t as though they had that kind of friends-with-benefits arrangement either. That thought led to the way he’d felt as management chewed him out several days before, and the feeling of hopelessness and despair returned as he thought about the negative attention he had received from both fans and media alike. Baekhyun took a deep breath; he would not cry, he told himself, even as his chest grew tight and his eyes felt hot.

Baekhyun held his towel against his chest and looked down at his come-drenched stomach. He was such a fucking mess. Huge sobs bellowed out of his chest and racking cries shuddered through his frame. He fought to stop the tears, but they were pouring down his face, into his lap. 

Kyungsoo was startled as he pulled on his pants. He stood there for a moment before he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun. He tried to make soothing sounds like his mother did when he was upset. Before Kyungsoo could stop himself he was babbling nonsense phrases, kind words that he usually didn’t say to Baekhyun slipping past his lips. “It’ll be ok,” Kyungsoo whispered into Baekhyun’s hair. 

Baekhyun shuddered and his tears increased as Kyungsoo rubbed his back. Baekhyun’s skin was rapidly cooling and he was afraid that the temperature would only increase Baekhyun’s distress. He took hold of the towel in Baekhyun’s hand and hastily wiped off his stomach and between his legs, keeping his other arm around Baekhyun’s waist for support. Baekhyun clung to him like a koala, almost wailing into Kyungsoo’s shirt. “Come on, Hyunnie, let’s get dressed.” Kyungsoo cringed, he never used that nickname with Baekhyun, but it seemed oddly fitting at the moment. 

Once Kyungsoo was sure that Baekhyun was cleaned up enough he picked up his underwear from the couch, but some of Baekhyun’s come had stained them and Kyungsoo grinned at tiny bit. “You’ll have to go commando,” he continued.

“They - I - she -,” Baekhyun hiccuped against Kyungsoo’s shirt. He rubbed his nose across it and snot stained it. 

Kyungsoo kind of felt like he deserved it too, when he saw the heartbroken look on Kyungsoo’s face. A little piece of Kyungsoo’s heart broke for his friend. He really didn’t deserve this. 

“Yeah, here,” Kyungsoo said, as he knelt at Baekhyun’s feet with his pants. “Feet,” he commanded, swatting at Baekhyun’s ankles. Automatically Baekhyun lifted his feet and Kyungsoo slipped his pants up his calves. 

“It’ll - it will - it -,” Baekhyun’s lips quivered. 

“It’ll be ok,” Kyungsoo said matter of factly, standing and taking Baekhyun’s shirt. Kyungsoo could feel the pressure building in his own eyes, but he would not cry. That was not a thing Do Kyungsoo did. 

“Shirt,” he said and Baekhyun lifted his hands. Kyungsoo pulled the shirt past his hands and down over his head. “Now stand.”

Baekhyun stood and hiccuped a few times as his sobbing subsided around several deep breaths. Kyungsoo squatted to pull up his jeans, carefully tucking Baekhyun’s softened cock behind the zipper. He zipped and buttoned the jeans and straightened Baekhyun’s shirt. 

“It’ll be ok,” he said again, looking up at Baekhyun for a brief moment before turning to gather his own clothes. 

Baekhyun nodded slowly, too tired to register the way Kyungsoo ruffled his hair as he turned to finish gathering their things.

\---

Later, much later, at least to Baekhyun, though it couldn't have been more than two weeks since the scandal, it occurred to him that Kyungsoo hadn’t made any jokes about his lead feet or Taeyeon in days. In fact, Baekhyun realized after he punched Jongdae for implying Baekhyun should check his social media, he was putting a stop to others’ more insensitive comments.

Kyungsoo was many things, including a merciless tease, especially when he had ammunition, so he almost never resisted an opportunity to embarrass Baekhyun. Maybe he assumed that his teeth marks on Baekhyun’s inner thighs were embarrassing enough, because Baekhyun had resorted to wearing long boxer briefs to cover them, a fact that made Kyungsoo laugh every time he yanked Baekhyun’s pants down to fuck him or blow him. 

“Can’t wait to mark these pretty thighs up,” he would murmur into Baekhyun’s ear as he scratched down his stomach and squeezed at the flesh. 

And Baekhyun would moan, part his thighs and dig his fingers into the firm muscle of Kyungsoo’s shoulders and tell him to put his mouth to better use.

\---

This was not to say that the competition between them had completely ended. No, now Baekhyun had discovered that Kyungsoo was purposefully trying to fuck his throat so that he would be hoarse the next day. Kyungsoo had stood by and gleefully grinned the next day while Baekhyun was yelled at by their tour manager during the soundcheck for sounding rough. Baekhyun had apologized and glared at Kyungsoo out of the corner of his eye as he laughed. 

The problem was that Baekhyun really liked to blow Kyungsoo. So instead he’d bought tea and honey and throat lozenges and every time they fooled around and he’d stumbled into his own hotel room, Baekhyun would heat up the tea and add honey, to coat his throat and reduce the irritation from the way Kyungsoo had fucked his mouth.

The first time at a soundcheck after Baekhyun had started his little ritual Kyungsoo had looked at him frustratedly as the manager praised how smooth Baekhyun’s voice sounded. Baekhyun had laughed into his fist with mock shyness and then as soon as he could, he slipped away to drink more tea and take a couple ibuprofen. 

\---

Baekhyun’s sharp fingernails raked down the back of his thighs as he tongued his cock, mouth locked tight around the head. He sucked once gently and the second time when Kyungsoo’s hips had jerked he’d sucked hard, cheeks hollowing and his eyes glittered up at Kyungsoo in satisfaction.

Baekhyun leaned forward and his tongue massaged the underside of Kyungsoo’s cock, as he slowly sucked it down his throat. He teased it a few times, almost swallowing around Kyungsoo before pulling back and taking a breath before repeating the process again. Kyungsoo pressed his fingertips deep into Baekhyun’s scalp on the sixth or seventh pass, forcing him down until his nose was buried in Kyungsoo’s trimmed hair. 

Baekhyun had teased Kyungsoo a week ago that trim would be better, to keep him from sneezing on his cock. Kyungsoo had just forced Baekhyun further on his cock to shut him up but the next day when Baekhyun had ripped Kyungsoo’s boxers from his body, there it was, and Baekhyun had happily taken to his knees. 

 

Kyungsoo groaned at the pressure of Baekhyun’s throat around his dick and pressed in a little further and he gasped, when his cock hit the back of Baekhyun’s throat. The other singer sucked his cock like he was made for it and his full lips felt so good when he sucked on the head. Baekhyun dipped a finger between Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks and teased over his rim even as he worked to swallow around his cock.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help the loud moan that left his lips as he felt Baekhyun swallow around him. He grabbed two fistfuls of hair and pulled, and Baekhyun’s moan around his cock had him almost ready to come right there. Baekhyun grazed his teeth along Kyungsoo’s length as he pulled his head back and he pulled Baekhyun all the way off his dick by the hair as he cursed, “Fuck, why do you always have to use teeth when I do that?”

“Because you love it, you fucking pain slut,” rasped out Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo took great pleasure in knowing that it was his dick that made Baekhyun’s voice sound that way, like he was sick and vulnerable. 

Kyungsoo dug his nails harder into Baekhyun’s scalp and Baekhyun groaned, grinding his hips down into the bed to try to get some friction for his own cock. “Now who’s the pain slut?” he retorted, pulling on Baekhyun’s hair again.

Baekhyun retaliated with a glare and then leaned down to bite Kyungsoo’s thigh, leaving a mark behind which glowed bright red on his skin. 

“Stop being a tease and fucking suck my dick again, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun smiled and licked a stripe up the underside of Kyungsoo’s cock. “Whatever you want, princess.” 

Kyungsoo snarled down at him and shoved his mouth back onto his dick. He fucked Baekhyun’s throat especially harshly a few times and enjoyed the way his throat clenched around the head of his dick as Baekhyun worked to swallow around it, he was thicker than Baekhyun, but Baekhyun’s cock was longer. “Your technique’s getting better, cock slut.”

Baekhyun grazed his teeth along the underside again.

Kyungsoo came on his face a few minutes later, and Baekhyun supposed he deserved it since he’d fingered him dry with two fingers. Even though he knew Kyungsoo loved it. Kyungsoo had refused to suck him off in return though, but had lubed up two fingers and shoved them up Baekhyun’s ass as he’d jerked him off harshly, hands slick with precome and lube. Baekhyun had come so hard he’d sprayed both their chests with come as Kyungsoo’s fingers massaged his prostate.

He flopped backwards on the bed, spine relaxing as Kyungsoo finally withdrew his fingers.

Yeah, they were even. 

After a few minutes Baekhyun slid off the bed to go clean himself off in the bathroom and he heard Kyungsoo swear. He rushed out to see Kyungsoo on his phone. 

“Shit,” Kyungsoo cursed again. They had fooled around in Baekhyun’s room that night, and Kyungsoo had been planning on going back to the room that he was sharing with Jongin and sleeping a complete 6 hours.

“What?” Baekhyun asked as he came out the bathroom. He tossed a wet washcloth on Kyungsoo’s stomach and Kyungsoo grimaced.

“Jongdae says there’s sasaengs in the halls tonight. Managers say we can’t leave the room until it’s clear.”

Baekhyun groaned and glanced at the clock; it was already almost 1 in the morning and he was tired from the concert and the fabulous orgasm. “Just sleep here, who cares?” he said, trying to hide the tremor in his voice. 

There was no reason for this to be weird, he told himself as he watched Kyungsoo freeze for a moment and then nod. They’d shared rooms lots of times, but Baekhyun hadn’t shared a bed with Kyungsoo in over a year, and well, they had made one of them pretty gross. 

They both looked at the bed they’d messed around on.

“I”m not sleeping in your cum sheets,” Kyungsoo said.

“Good, I’m not sleeping in yours either.” Baekhyun replied. “Let’s just both sleep in the clean one, all right?”

Kyungsoo nodded quietly and then knocked his head back against the pillow. “Damn it; my contacts are still in.”

Baekhyun sighed, “There’s a an extra contact case in my bag, you can use it.”

Kyungsoo nodded at him and started to sit up. The washcloth flopped on his thigh and he frowned like it had personally offended him. Baekhyun noticed his his face as he pulled his head through his shirt and he sat down on the bed next to Kyungsoo. 

“Here let me,” he said, surprising himself as he started to wipe the cum and extra lube off of Kyungsoo’s stomach and thighs. Kyungsoo had looked so tired during the concert, and he looked even more exhausted now, with the thought of sasaengs lurking about. The dark circles under his eyes were practically black. Baekhyun finished wiping Kyungsoo down and looked up. 

The look on Kyungsoo’s face was unguarded, open in a way it hadn’t been in many months. It had been a long time since he’d been that open towards Baekhyun, towards anyone if Baekhyun thought about it hard enough. Kyungsoo smiled at him softly, the wrinkles that had drawn his mouth tight disappeared as his mouth formed a heart shaped smile. Impulsively, Baekhyun leaned forward and kissed Kyungsoo gently.

It was a softer kiss than they usually engaged in, and they’d never kissed outside of having sex. Baekhyun wasn’t sure what to expect, he thought Kyungsoo would pull back immediately, but instead he kissed Baekhyun back, just as gently. Baekhyun tilted his head to the side to get a better angle and cupped Kyungsoo’s cheek. Kyungsoo sighed against his mouth as Baekhyun nibbled on his bottom lip before he pulled away.

“I still feel sticky,” said Kyungsoo flatly, pushing Baekhyun away so he could stand up. 

Baekhyun snorted as he smacked at Kyungsoo’s ass with the washcloth. They brushed their teeth together and Baekhyun left his extra contact case on the counter for Kyungsoo, who kicked him out so he could rinse off in the shower.

Baekhyun grabbed a clean pillow from the dirty bed before he settled under the covers of the clean bed, the cool sheets felt heavenly on his warm skin. He got comfortable and flipped off the light.

Baekhyun pretended that his heart didn’t flutter when Kyungsoo slipped into bed a few minutes later and curled up back to back with him. 

“Goodnight, Soo,” he whispered into the dark. There was no answer and Baekhyun closed his eyes to the darkness and gave into sleep.

\---

The first thing Kyungsoo became aware of was that his nose itched. He breathed out hard, huffing as something continued to tickle his nose. Kyungsoo tried to bat away the irritation but his hand was stuck under something warm; his chest was stuck to something warm, too, and it felt nice against his skin. He almost didn’t want to move his hand, as comfortable as he was against his mini furnace. But he wiggled his fingers and came into contact with soft skin of Baekhyun’s belly. Apparently his friend hadn’t put on a shirt to sleep in last night.

Wait. Baekhyun’s back was stuck to Kyungsoo’s chest, the skin soft against his own. Kyungsoo stiffened as he became more aware of his body. His dick was nestled between Baekhyun’s ass cheeks, and Kyungsoo was definitely half hard against him. He cracked open an eye and came face to face with Baekhyun’s dark hair spread across the pillow in front of him. _Shit_ , thought Kyungsoo, _shit shit shit_. 

His other arm was trapped under Baekhyun’s body, and Baekhyun was using his palm as a pillow. Kyungsoo laid there for a few more moments, contemplating how to get out of this position. Finally he decided to try to pull his palm out from under Baekhyun’s face first. His arm was growing tingly from the lack of circulation. He tried to move his palm very slowly, but his skin stuck to Baekhyun’s cheek and he felt more than heard Baekhyun whine in his sleep. 

This was nothing like the times that Jongin and Sehun had crawled into Kyungsoo’s bed, asking for cuddles or needing comfort after a nightmare. Neither of them had ever made Kyungsoo’s heart race or his cock hard.

He needed to get out of here. Baekhyun was shifting against him, slowly waking up, little puffs of air tickling his fingers. Kyungsoo knew though from experience that it was relatively easy to ease Baekhyun down into sleep, he’d watched Chanyeol and Junmyeon rub Baekhyun’s head often enough in the vans or on the couch in the dorm. He made a second attempt to free his hand from under Baekhyun’s face and succeeded. He placed his hand on Baekhyun’s hair and slowly began massaging his scalp. The awkward position didn’t help but he felt Baekhyun stop moving and his breathing evened out. After a few minutes it seemed like Baekhyun had fallen back asleep and Kyungsoo carefully pulled away from the warmth of his body. 

He grabbed the extra contact case and quietly slipped out of the room. As soon as the door clicked shut Baekhyun opened his eyes and rolled onto his back.

_Fuck._

\---

Kyungsoo did not exactly avoid Baekhyun after that. It did help that after that night in the hotel they’d flown back to Korea and Kyungsoo had gone straight back to filming for the drama. Baekhyun had peaked ahead in his manager’s planner, seeing that both him and Kyungsoo were being assigned separate rooms for the next concert in Xian. A little bribery in the form or Baekhyun doing Junmyeon’s laundry convinced him that if either Baekhyun or Kyungsoo asked to trade rooms the managers didn’t need to know. It wasn’t like he missed Kyungsoo’s presence, it was just that he was used to it. Those were totally different. 

And now going on 4 days with no orgasms was (okay he might have jacked off in the shower once) was starting to wear on him. That was it. It had nothing to do with the way Kyungsoo hadn’t met his eyes at all in the airport, hadn’t laughed at any of his jokes. Not at all.

\---

Baekhyun was relieved then when Kyungsoo pushed after him and into his room with him after they’d received their room keys. Kyungsoo chucked his things on the bed near the window and turned. Baekhyun had about ten seconds to drop his things before Kyungsoo’s mouth was on his and his hands were gripping Baekhyun’s sides and forcing him up against the wall. 

A few minutes later Baekhyun was happily kneeling between Kyungsoo’s legs, sucking his dick down his throat and moaning around it. His own hand was down his pants, jacking himself in time with Kyungsoo’s thrusts into his mouth. 

After Kyungsoo had come he pulled Baekhyun up from the floor and threw him on the bed. Baekhyun felt his cock twitch in his sweats at the manhandling and he felt his orgasm already spiraling up, making his fingers tingle as Kyungsoo yanked his sweats down and sucked on the head of his dick. Kyungsoo’s small fist curled around him and he pumped him as he sucked on the head. Baekhyun came with a shout and Kyungsoo pulled off, swallowing the first pulse and he caught the rest in his hand. 

They barely had time to clean up before a manager was knocking on the door to tell them it was time to head out to the venue. 

Damnit, thought Baekhyun, he wasn’t going to have time to drink any tea and his voice was going to be scratchy because of it. Fortunately he had lozenges and ibuprofen in his day bag but it wasn’t going to be enough to mitigate the effect of having a cock in his throat. Blowing Kyungsoo had been irresponsible on his part but the sound of Kyungsoo moaning above him, for him, had been too much to resist. 

Later in the day, as they went through warmups, Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun struggled. He kept clearing his throat and coughing, and his high notes as they practiced were breathy at best and pitchy at worst. Kyungsoo felt satisfaction, as his own voice was still strong. A break was called, the members dropping on the stage to rest and Baekhyun rushing off the stage to the back. Kyungsoo watched as Junmyeon followed in a worried rush, and decided to follow behind the two silently.

“Slow down! You’ll burn your tongue and then you really wouldn’t be able to sing,” Kyungsoo heard Junmyeon reprimand Baekhyun. Peeking into the dressing room through a crack in the door, Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun picked up a steaming cup on the vanity table and chugged it down. He gasped after the big gulp, flexing his tongue and rolling his neck before moving onto the next cup. Junmyeon stopped him from picking it up. Junmyeon blew into it a few times and picked up the honey container next to it before squeezing some more of it in. Kyungsoo’s brow furrowed as he watched. He’d never seen Baekhyun drink tea like this before. He wasn’t even sure Baekhyun liked tea. 

“Really, Baek. Slow down, please,” Junmyeon said as he held the cup out of Baekhyun’s reach.

Baekhyun plopped into one of the chairs and stared at his reflection idly, looking distressed. Kyungsoo could hear him humming from his hiding spot. Junmyeon watched his member rest his head in his hands in defeat. “Have you been taking the lozenges?” he asked as he placed his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders. Baekhyun relaxed easily into Junmyeon’s hands and let his hyung rub his shoulders. 

“They help,” Baekhyun croaked, clearing his throat and testing his voice. “I wasn’t able to drink the tea before practice. So-” Baekhyun reached for the third cup in Junmyeon’s hands. He was slow to sip this time.

“Tell Soo to stop fucking your throat raw,” Baekhyun choked on the liquid at the same time Kyungsoo gasped. Fortunately his sounds were covered up by the way Baekhyun was coughing and no one turned to check the doorway. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were both staring at their leader in shock. Junmyeon usually opted for tact and Kyungsoo wasn’t even aware that Junmyeon knew what was happening between them.

Baekhyun stood up then, tea in his hands and paced back and forth, face twisted up in frustration and embarrassment.

“Can’t you both go one day without someone’s cock in each other’s throat during this tour? It’s perfectly okay to give each other handjobs before practice. Trust me,” Junmyeon said and Baekhyun choked on his tea again, spraying the floor in front of him Junmyeon cackled in laughter even as he handed Baekhyun tissues. “I make it my business to know what you are all up to, especially you now, don’t look so surprised.” 

“It’s just-” Baekhyun couldn’t look up at Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo could see where the flush traveled up from under Baekhyun’s collar.

He couldn’t hear what Baekhyun mumbled next but it made Junmyeon sit down next to Baekhyun and pull his head onto his shoulder like he would do for Sehun or Zitao when they were upset. 

“Listen, I know, Baekhyun, you’ve been through the ringer already, but you need to deal with this, all of it.” Baekhyun leaned harder into Junmyeon as he spoke and Kyungsoo wondered what he was talking about, if it was just the continued fallout from the Taeyeon scandal or something else.

Kyungsoo hadn’t actually asked Baekhyun how he felt about it, had assumed that he’d be talking to Chanyeol or Jongdae, so it surprised him that Baekhyun had been confiding in Junmyeon all this time. He felt a flare of jealousy in his chest that it could have been him Baekhyun confided in, but then again, that had never been the kind of relationship that they had. 

“You both can fuck it out on our rest time, but try to take care of yourself for the rest of the tour. The members aren’t the only ones who worry, but the fans too. Try to keep that in mind,” Baekhyun nodded as he finished the cup of tea. “Finish up your drinks and come back on when you feel better.”

Junmyeon left, but not before looking at Kyungsoo still outside the dressing room, sending him the same message he gave Baekhyun through a silent stare. Kyungsoo sighed before going back to watch Baekhyun drink the tea. He snuck away after 10 minutes, Baekhyun only had two cups of tea left and he’d popped a few pills with the last one. 

Kyungsoo observed his friend the rest of the rehearsal. While Baekhyun was usually one of the loudest, especially with Chanyeol in any setting, to see Baekhyun sitting to the side, smiling and laughing silently worried Kyungsoo. Though he enjoyed what they did together, he could see the pressure of performing weighing down on Baekhyun that evening. They’d already silently agreed to share a room and Kyungsoo had passed Junmyeon his key for his now empty room. He had to thank Junmyeon for his discretion somehow.

Kyungsoo didn’t want to confront Baekhyun about it, because he figured that would just lead to more fights, but that almost seemed unavoidable. 

_But what was there to talk about?_ he asked himself, as he sat on the side of the stage, watching the other members run through their solo routines. He frowned with concern as Luhan tripped and nearly fell. Luhan was more worn looking than even Baekhyun, and it was concerning to watch his friend deteriorate. Baekhyun and Minseok both had their arms around Luhan now, who seemed to be trying to insist he was fine, but neither of them would let him go. Kyungsoo stood up and approached the trio. 

Baekhyun watched him approach with something like suspicion and Luhan merely looked too exhausted to fight, deep, dark circles under his lids. “Han, would you like something to drink?,” Kyungsoo asked, “I know there’s some lemon tea and instant coffee.”

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped open at the mention of the tea he had been drinking earlier, but neither Minseok or Luhan noticed and Luhan nodded. He slipped from the grasp of the other two and Kyungsoo swung his arm around Luhan’s waist, he was skinnier than he had been the last time Kyungsoo had hugged him. 

Kyungsoo ignored the looks from both Baekhyun and Minseok as he took Luhan backstage. He chatted idly with Luhan about soccer and a couple of sasaengs that had tried to crash the set of That’s Okay, It’s Love. It got a chuckle from Luhan, who didn’t have much to say in return. 

Kyungsoo made the tea from Junmyeon’s bag for Luhan and sat down next to him. He didn’t say much, because he knew how much Luhan hated being babied and treated as fragile, so instead he sat there and stared off into space.

“You should go talk to Baekhyun,” Luhan mumbled next to him. 

Kyungsoo jumped and looked at him. “What do you mean?”

Luhan looked at him shrewdly. “I mean, its not like the two of you haven’t been giving each other weird looks since a week ago.”

Kyungsoo felt nauseated, but schooled his face into the most neutral expression he could manage. “We’re not weird,” he tried.

 

Luhan burst out laughing this time, handsome face twisting up in ugly laughter. “You’ve been fucking for months, it’s fine if you like him, man.”

No, no, no, this could not be happening to him. “I really have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Seriously, Soo, for someone who’s getting praised for his acting, you’re terrible at lying. Also I happen to know that look, from experience.” Luhan said, eyes unfocused as he thought about something, no, someone else. Kyungsoo gagged in the back of his throat. He’d die before he’d be that sappy about someone else in EXO.

“I’m going back to practice,” Kyungsoo said, and he could feel how hot his neck and face were. But he was not going to give Luhan anymore ammunition. 

“Maybe tell him how much you love him after you blow him next time!!” called Luhan from behind him and Kyungsoo turned to glare at him again before he shut the door, hard.

Luhan’s laughter trailed down the hall after him.

 

\---

The pressure in Kyungsoo’s chest built the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. He watched Baekhyun sing, watched how he was drinking extra bottles of water between the sets and his guilt only grew. He knew better, they both knew better and yet they’d been fucking with their voices and each other for months. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t used to this kind of guilt or confusion in his relationships. He was a straightforward person, and let people know what he wanted from them.

But Baekhyun, Baekhyun had always been different, had never made it easy on Kyungsoo. He was always in Kyungsoo’s space, but would flit away from him at the first sign of actual annoyance from Kyungsoo. He would tease him yet jump on a group member for teasing him too much. 

They had always been push and pull and probably always would be, based on their personalities. It was a horrible foundation to take it to the next level but Kyungsoo couldn’t help but wonder if they should try anyway.

\---

Baekhyun nabbed the shower first that night. It was weird, to actually be sharing a hotel room with Kyungsoo for a night and not just a few hours. Baekhyun and he both had their preferred roommates and neither of them were on each other’s list. They were on each other’s preferred fucking list though, and since his talk with Junmyeon that afternoon, reminding him that him and Kyungsoo had things to discuss, he’d been on edge.

Luhan too, had seemed more interested in Baekhyun at the post concert dinner. He’d watched the two of them and smirked at Baekhyun when he’d caught him watching Kyungsoo fuss over Jongin. Baekhyun felt the same sort of sinking in his stomach that he’d felt last week when Kyungsoo had snuck out of the hotel room. He felt sick because he hadn’t wanted Kyungsoo to leave, he had wanted them to wake up together and maybe take care of their morning boners together, rather than jerk it out in the shower like he had done.

There was a part of Baekhyun too that wanted to have morning kisses with Kyungsoo too, but there was no way he was ever going to tell Kyungsoo that because Byun Baekhyun was a lot of things but he was not a gross sap. 

The soap ran into his eyes then in the shower and he yelped, trying to rinse them out quickly. 

“Do you need help with anything?” Kyungsoo’s voice sounded from outside the bathroom door and Baekhyun yelped again, almost slipping on the floor.

Kyungsoo didn’t wait for an answer this time and opened the door. The glass shower door was only lightly frosted and Baekhyun tried to cover himself up as Kyungsoo stepped into the steam filled room.

“Hey! I’m naked here.” Baekhyun said.

“Yeah well, I need a shower too and you’re taking too long,” replied Kyungsoo as he began to shed his clothes outside the door. 

Baekhyun dropped his hands and stared at Kyungsoo through the glass, before pulling it open enough so that he could see his face. Kyungsoo wasn’t looking at him, but Baekhyun could see the way a flush was crawling up his neck and how red his ears were. 

Kyungsoo was nervous? About being naked with Baekhyun? No that couldn’t be it. But whatever it was that was bothering Kyungsoo was making Baekhyun anxious as well. But Baekhyun opened up the door to the shower and let Kyungsoo in anyway. 

Baekhyun expected Kyungsoo to shove him against the shower wall and kiss him, because it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility. What he didnt expect was for Kyungsoo to direct Baekhyun to turn around so he could finish rinsing the soap out of his hair before trading places so that Kyungsoo could wet his own hair. 

They both kept quiet as they washed, and Baekhyun was bold, taking the body wash and soaping up Kyungsoo’s back and chest for him. He didn’t let his hands wander, as much as he wanted to explore all of Kyungsoo’s wet, pale skin, and how soft and warm it was under his hands. Baekhyun did teasingly squeeze at one of Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks as they traded places a final time so that Baekhyun could rinse Kyungsoo’s hair and chest for him. Kyungsoo punched him in the chest and it broke some of the weird tension between them as they shut the water off and started to dry off.

They still didn’t talk much as they toweled off and brushed their teeth. Something warm bloomed in Baekhyun’s stomach as they finished getting ready for bed though. He could feel his blood pulsing in his fingertips and behind his ears and he realized that he was happy. Happy and content, doing a stupid domestic routine with Do Kyungsoo. 

The realization made him start to giggle as he finished putting away his toothbrush and contacts. He stepped out of the bathroom, still giggling even as he unzipped his suitcase to reach for his pajamas. He felt a warm hand on his hip and spun around, and was met with Kyungsoo’s serious gaze. Kyungsoo was still wrapped in a towel and his glasses made his eyes almost hilariously large behind them.

“You don’t need those,” Kyungsoo said as his grip on Baekhyun’s side tightened. 

Baekhyun gulped as he took in the way Kyungsoo’s eyes roved over his body. He straightened his shoulders and breathed out, “Soo, we need to talk.”

Kyungsoo stepped back as though burned. “About?” he asked, clearly wary, and then a moment later, “I know, I need to tell you something.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath and pulled his shirt out of his bag. At least he was going to do this with one on, even if Kyungsoo wasn’t. He sat down on the bed across from Kyungsoo and they both looked at each other for a long moment.

Baekhyun sighed when he saw Kyungsoo wasn’t in any rush to speak again. “The thing is, Soo, is that, I uhm,” he trailed off as Kyungsoo’s gaze sharpened and his eyes narrowed. 

“The thing is that I um, I don’t think we should blow each other...for a while. Maybe not on days when we have shows or a few days before?” Baekhyun stopped because he could feel how red he was, and Kyungsoo’s ears were red as well, and Baekhyun wondered if they felt like they were on fire for him too.

“Okay…” Kyungsoo said. He paused and took a deep breath himself. “But what about the uh, other things, the um…”

“The sex?” squeaked Baekhyun. He drug his palm across his face, he was 22 not 15, he could do this. “I’d like to keep doing that, and the uh, sleeping is nice too.”

“WHAT?” said Kyungsoo loudly. 

“The sleeping, and the cuddling, it was nice, okay?” said Baekhyun defensively. “I liked it, I liked waking up with you that time.

Kyungsoo eye’s were as round as dinner plates, “You were awake for that?” He put his face in his hands, “Oh god you were awake.”

“Yeah, I uh, it was cute how you tried to rub my head back to sleep. It almost worked too, except I was distracted by your boner.” 

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo whined, “Stop talking about it already.”

“Kkaebsong!” Baekhyun said as he laughed. “But you liked it too, right? That’s why you snuck out, because if it didn’t embarrass you, you wouldn’t have left.”

Kyungsoo gaped at him, “I wasn’t embarrassed.” His face was flushed now too, and Baekhyun knew he’d got him.

“Kyungsoo, I have been around you for four years, you leave the room when something makes you feel uncomfortable and you didn’t talk to me for five days, please.” Baekhyun snorted.

“You didn’t talk to me either, why didn’t you ask me before today?” Kyungsoo threw back at him.

Baekhyun paused. “Oh, that. You were on set and busy and I didn’t want to bug you at night.”

“Bullshit,” Kyungsoo said and he cracked a small smile. 

They subsided into silence again and Baekhyun could feel the tension growing in his chest, he wanted to tell Kyungsoo but he also didn’t want to face the possibility of rejection. They were in the same group after all. But Junmyeon had seemed to think it was a good bet that Kyungsoo was interested in him too, and Baekhyun did trust his friend’s intuition, since he’d known Kyungsoo longer.

“So why did you avoid me?” Baekhyun finally said. His heart was hammering in his chest as Kyungsoo refused to meet his gaze.

Kyungsoo stood suddenly and crossed the short distance between the two beds. He kneeled on either side of Baekhyun’s hips and Baekhyun drew in a harsh breath as Kyungsoo placed both hands very gently on his shoulders.

Kyungsoo kissed him then, softly, with no pressure, like he was afraid Baekhyun wouldn’t kiss him.

Baekhyun did kiss him back, though, slowly increasing the pressure of his mouth against Kyungsoo’s and parting his lips just enough to deepen the kiss. Kyungsoo sighed against his mouth and kissed back. He tilted his head for better access, but his glasses bumped against Baekhyun’s face awkwardly and they both laughed. Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo’s glasses off his face and Kyungsoo planted his face onto Baekhyun’s shoulder in embarrassment as he said, “I might kind of like you, idiot.”

Baekhyun felt the knot in his stomach untie and he laughed again and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist. He leaned back until he was flat on the bed with Kyungsoo hovering over him. 

“Good, because you’re an idiot too...ouch!” he whined as Kyungsoo pinched his nipple, “Stop that, I’m trying to confess back, dickface.”

Kyungsoo froze in the middle of going for another pinch. “Oh. Is that what this is? I thought you were being slow as usual.”

Kyungsoo yelped this time as Baekhyun rolled them so that Kyungsoo was under him, their legs half dangling off the bed. “I’ll show you slow,” he said as he reached for the already undone hem of Kyungsoo’s towel. He pulled it off slowly and and laughed quietly as Kyungsoo flushed and squirmed in subtle frustration. He kissed up Kyungsoo’s torso and then bit down on a nipple hard.

“Ow fuck, Baekhyun what the fuck?” 

“Just because we can’t blow each other does not mean I want us to suddenly start being gentle, I like it rough.”

Kyungsoo yanked at Baekhyun’s own towel, “Your dick is making that clear already, hurry up and get the lube.”

Baekhyun grinned, “Anything you want, sweetie.”

Baekhyun whined pathetically as Kyungsoo pinched his ass.

“Don’t fucking start, Byun.”

**THE END**


End file.
